


PB&J and Pie

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take Castiel on a surprise picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from otpisms tumblr account here http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/117867976902/otp-idea-125

"Dean, where are we going?" Cas asked with a laugh.

"You'll see." Dean said. "Keep your eyes covered."

"I am." Castiel laughed again as Dean led him over to the car.

"Here." Dean helped Cas into the passenger seat and then got in his own side. Dean took Cas's hand in his as they drove down the road.

"Dean, where are we-"

Dean leaned over and kissed him to cut him off mid sentence. "There's no way your asking that the whole way there so please just shut up." Dean placed another kiss in the other mans hair and the ex angel smiled. "You'll love it, I promise." Dean squeezed Cas's hand with a smile.

"Okay." Cas whispered as he leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

Dean began to hum along softly to the song on the radio and Cas had the urge to open his eyes.

It was as if Dean could read his mind.

"Don't you dare." Dean warned.

Cas smirked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You were about to open your eyes." Dean accused as he kissed Cas's palm.

"Nuh uh." Cas protested with a laugh.

"Your a terrible liar Cas."

"Well so are you."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes!"

Dean pulled into a gravel parking lot and parked the impala. He got out and helped Cas out of the car.

"Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes?" Cas asked eagerly.

Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Cas's neck. "Almost babe, just hold on a damn minute." Dean took Cas by the arm and led him over to the grass. "Wait here." He commanded as he let go of Cas and grabbed a few things from the impala.

He spread out a blanket on the ground and placed the picnic basket beside it. "Okay." Dean tried to help Cas down into a sitting position, laughing as they both lost their footing and stumbled to the ground.

Cas finally opened his eyes at feeling the weight of Dean on top of him and smiled, dimples and all. "Well, I like this sight." He murmured and Dean smiled at him. Cas kissed his boyfriend softly, taking as long as he wanted.

Finally Dean reluctantly broke the kiss and rolled away and took Cas in his arms.

"So what's the big surprise?" Cas asked as he lay his head against Dean's chest.

"Okay, it's not really that big of a surprise." Dean murmured as he kissed Cas's shoulder. "But I made us a picnic. I thought it would be nice ya know-"

Cas kissed Dean again and smiled. "I love you." He whispered in Dean's ear. "That's adorable and I just love you."

"Love you too." Dean murmured as he lazily let his hand caress Cas's arm.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Cas teased with a smile. "It would be a shame to let all this food go to waste."

Dean pretended to sigh and sat up. "Your no fun."

Cas laughed and pulled Dean back down to him. "Maybe the food can wait. What did you even bring?"

"Your favorite, peanut butter and grape jelly."

"Yes! On second thought, the food can't wait." Cas leaned over and snagged a sandwich from the basket. "Pie too?" He asked with a laugh.

"Of course." Dean defended.

Cas laughed as he shoved a forkful of pie into Dean's mouth.

"Mm, apple, want some?"

"Of course." Cas smiled before leaning over and kissing Dean again. "We should do this more often."

"I think so too." Dean smiled softly.


End file.
